Lost Uzumaki
by Silver Dragonfly
Summary: Shanks was used to strange meetings on the various islands of the Grand Line. However, this one was unusual even for the Grand Line. (A Series of Snapshots about the finding of lost family.)
1. A Different Kind of Messenger

**A Different Kind of Messenger**

_By Silver Dragonfly_

* * *

Shanks blinked. The square-pupil eyes blinked back at him.

He blinked again. The orange frog-like creature continued to stare at him, blinking a moment later.

"Hey, Benn!" Shanks called out from where he lay on his side, his head propped up on his hand, a bottle of rum resting beside him. In the distance the sounds of the rest of the crew getting into the full swing of an impromptu party on their current resident island could be heard.

"Yes, Captain?" the voice of his first mate answered back from across the small clearing.

"Am I drunk?"

"You are always drunk, Captain." his first mate responded dryly.

Shanks frowned and continued to stare at the frog. It really was a strange frog, big for one. Its' head would come up past his knees at least if he was standing.

"Am I awake?" he asked his first mate.

"You had better be. I do not wish to be who you dream about." Benn replied, half his reply muttered lowly.

"Why is this frog thing staring at me, then?" Shanks mused.

"You are the one they call Red-haired Shanks?" a voice suddenly spoke.

"Hey, Benn?"

"Yes, Captain?" his first mate answered once more with years of practiced tolerance.

"We ever met a talking frog before?" Shanks asked.

"I am a messenger toad from the toad clan of Mount Myouboku, not a frog!" the voice responded.

"Oh, a messenger toad!" Shanks exclaimed his eyes lighting up as he shifted to a sitting position, "Never heard of them."

His first mate walked up behind him, a cigarette perched between his lips, rifle in hand. "Messenger toad?"

The toad glared at them. He'd had no respect ever since he'd crossed over into this realm. It was as if no one in this world had ever seen a member of the summoning clans before. "If you could swipe a bit of blood on this mark here please, I will verify your identity."

Shanks studied the scroll-like object the toad offered forward, and the ink-like markings surrounding the white band around its middle. He shrugged, then nicked his thumb on one of the various sharp surfaces and dabbed it on the inked marking. His brows arched as his blood was absorbed by the paper and the ink marks began to glow.

"Identity verified. Uzumaki Shanks found and message scroll delivered." the toad stated, relief in his tone.

The scroll continued to glow and a poof of smoke filled the space above. "Yosh! You found him then, Gamatsukai!" A cheerful voice called out of the smoke.

Shanks blinked in surprise. "Oi Benn, you sure I'm not drunk?"

"You are drunk, Captain, but no you are not imagining this." Benn replied a small frown on his lips.

A young blonde man appeared from the fading smoke, a huge grin on his face. Almost immediately Shanks was reminded of the boy he'd left back in East Blue, but then focused on the new arrival. Benneath blonde hair, bright blue eyes stared out and two sets of whisker-like scars framed the nose and mouth.

"Pleasure to meet you!" The young man greeted, "Boss sent me to get the first meeting taken care of and set up a method of travel for him to come himself."

Benn frowned.

Shanks lips twitched into a lazy smirk, was this some new rookie's trick? "And just who is this Boss?" He asked.

"Uzumaki Naruto! You are Uzumaki Shanks, right?" Without waiting for an answer the blonde turned back to the toad, "Oi, Tsukai, you did get the blood sample right?"

Benn didn't like the sound of that. He moved forward, the business end of his rifle at the blonde man's temple in an instant. "Explain yourself, kid."

"Watch where you are pointing that thing old man!" the blonde kid responded frowning and lifting a hand to push the weapon away from his head.

"Let the kid sit down and have a drink, Benn. I'm curious to hear what he has to say." Shanks offered with a lazy wave of his hand.

The blonde boy grinned and moved forward to sit next to the redhead his face all a grin, and then his nose twitched. "Oi… you look like you could give Ero-sennin and Ba-chan a run for their money with all that." He stated as he observed all the empty bottles.

Shanks laughed. "So what makes you think my name is Uzumaki Shanks, kid?"

The blonde blinked at him in confusion. "It's not?"

"Don't tell me you have never heard of the Red-haired pirates?" Shanks scoffed.

The blonde boy's eye sparkled, "You're a pirate! That's so cool!"

Shanks blinked and the guffawed. "You really do remind me of Luffy."

The blonde blinked confused. "Who's Luffy?"

Shanks waved a hand dismissively. "Another time, you haven't answered my question yet, kid."

"Your blood was absorbed by the scroll on the seal that Gamatsukai brought, right?" he asked.

Shanks shrugged and nodded.

"That seal was a blood seal. It would not have activated if your blood had not met necessary requirements, specifically a blood relation to the seal creator."

"So you're telling me because my blood was absorbed that makes me an Uzumaki?"

"That and the red hair," The toad mumbled.

"Yeah. It's the same color as Mom's." The blonde boy chimed in.

"Same color as Mom's…" Shanks replied not sure he liked where this was going. "How old is your boss, kid?"

"We have a name you know." The kid responded irritably and frowned.

"We?" Benn asked, as he leaned up against a tree just behind Shanks where he could keep an eye on the blonde.

"Yeah. Boss and me." The kid answered.

"You share the same name with your boss?"

At this the blonde looked puzzled, "You've never seen a Bunshin before? I mean I know the Kage Bunshin are kind of rare… but still!"

"Bunshin? You're a clone?"

"Yeah! But a solid one!"

"So the boss you have been talking about?"

"Is the original me."

"And your name then would be?"

"Uzumaki Naruto!"

At that moment there was a shout and holler from somewhere just outside of the clearing and an empty bottle came flying through the clearing to collide with the blonde boy's face. Everyone blinked and then there was a poof of smoke and the clone vanished.

"Why'd you have to go and do that!" The Toad moaned. "Naruto's going to make me bring back another one now, I just know it."

Shanks blinked at the empty space where the blonde boy had sat and then turned to the toad. Before he could ask any further questions, the toad also vanished in a poof of a smoke.

Shanks frowned. "Think there was some bad stuff in this batch, Benn." He commented looking down at his bottle before lifting it to his lips to take a drink.

Benn snorted but made no further comment.

* * *

Thank you for reading!

One Piece and all its characters © Eiichiro Oda

Naruto and all its characters © Masashi Kishimoto

Special Thanks to my beta readers (and sounding boards): Blue Melodie, Inazuma Pocky, & Aria Ino.

I have been toying around with the idea of Shanks being a "Lost Uzumaki" for some time now, which in turn led to this little short story. I do not personally have any plans of continuing the story from here, but I would love to read it if someone else chooses to. On that note, I have spent some time working out the facts behind the concept of Shanks being Kushina's younger brother (and that it would be feasible and even likely for Naruto and Luffy to be the same age). So if anyone would like to work something out, please send me a PM and share your ideas! I enjoy the brainstorming side of crossovers very much, and while I do not plan to write this one in full myself (I have another large story project already in progress), I would love to see this one done.

Thanks again!

Edit Note: [04/06/2014] Corrected spelling of Benn Beckmen's name from "Ben" to "Benn"


	2. Forgotten Childhood

**Forgotten Childhood**

_By Silver Dragonfly_

* * *

"Benn…" Shanks began, a far-off look in his eyes, as he stared out at the sea, "Have I ever told you about the time before I was recruited by Roger?" he asked his first mate.

Benn was about to reply that of course he had, but then the tone of his Captain's voice made him pause. The normal boisterous and amused at life tone was not present for his usual story-telling mood. "No Captain, I don't believe you have."

Shanks gave an odd little smirk, one both natural and unusual on his face. "My oldest memories… or youngest depending on how you look at it, are of a large family… and lots of red hair. None of them are really clear… just vague impressions and bits of emotion, really."

Benn found himself smiling at the tidbit of information. It gave a bit more meaning to their crew's name after all. It wasn't just after their Captain's own vibrant shade, but of the Captain's entire family. By calling his crew as such, Shanks had, in his own manner linked them to a family he had once had. His musings were interrupted however as the man in question continued to speak.

"I don't know what happened, and I had nearly given up hope of ever learning the real truth of it … but I remember there was a night of fire. Everything was burning and so much fear filled the air." He paused, his expression both contemplative and tense, "… and a promise to not give up. I've always suspected it may have been the result of a Buster Call, but no idea why, or where."

He stopped speaking then, lifting the bottle his fingers cradled to his lips.

Benn remained silent not willing to interrupt whatever it was his Captain felt the need to say. The nights that his Captain let such moods overtake him were rare, but not once had it been about something that proved frivolous and unimportant. He leaned back against the railing of the ship and calmly lit a cigarette, waiting to see if his Captain would continue or if that would be the end of it tonight.

The ocean waves lapped against the wood of the ship's hull, an ever-present song of the sea and as familiar as a heartbeat to those that lived upon the surface of her depths.

"The story isn't even that special or unique. There are hundreds of kids out there with tales similar enough: families torn apart by the greed of pirates or the justice of the marines. I was just another no name orphan lost in the crowds, back alleys, and shadows."

Benn made no comment but to take another pull from his smoke. It was true. Childhoods of growing up on the streets were very common in the world. It was perhaps not the most common story among those who claimed the title pirate, since the sea called those from all walks of life, but it was common enough to not be surprising in the least.

A wry chuckle escaped the red haired man's lips. "I had a knack for pissing people off you know. Loud mouthed, always getting into fights. I was a regular terror. Luffy really reminded me of myself back then, you know? Always managed to get caught up in the thick of things without a second thought; you'd have almost expected me to carry the initial D when I was that age, but I didn't." He paused here again.

Taking another drink, he began slowly rotating the bottle in his hand causing the remaining liquid to swirl around inside it. "Uzumaki… that name rings true. I didn't even remember it until that weird toad said it." The red-haired man took another drink, an abrasive laugh slipping from his lips afterward. "How crazy is that, reminded of your own family name by an overgrown toad?"

Benn raised an eyebrow, actually surprised by this revelation.

"Uzumaki… uzumaki… that island that I can barely remember… it was surrounded by whirlpools." Shanks mused almost seeming to forget Benn was there as his gaze drifted from the bottle in his hand to the ocean below.

"Roger asked me if I had a dream once… I told him I wanted to find that island if it still existed. The island surrounded by whirlpools. Captain laughed and told me we would search for it together."

"Captain…" Benn said almost silently, honestly surprised, which was saying something. He had sailed with this man for twenty years and his antics rarely surprised him anymore. This however, this was new and yet so very old.

"In all my years of sailing, there has not even been a rumor of such a place. Not with Roger then, and not since I started my own crew the day I found you." Shanks then glanced at Benn and laughed loudly. The serious air suddenly banished.

"The look on your face!" Shanks guffawed nearly falling off his feet.

Benn sighed and rolled his eyes. This behavior didn't surprise him.

Shanks turned his back to the railing and slid down to sit on the deck his eyes turning skyward to the stars above. "I have no regrets. Sailing with Roger I gained another dream. To sail the seas and always be free, and I plan to continue on with that dream till the day I die."

He went silent then for a while. He set the bottle he had been nursing down on the deck beside him. His hand reached into the folds of his cloak and pulled out the only proof they had from the strange encounter with the so-called messenger toad. The red-haired pirate's fingers traced over the ink markings still covering the thick fabric-like paper that surrounded the scroll. He had not yet tried to unbind and open the scroll, but instead just studied the markings that covered it.

"Say Benn…"

"Captain." The stoic once raven-haired man answered.

"I think I would like to meet that blonde kid again sometime."

"Of Course, Captain." Benn replied, only surprised it had taken the man this long to say it.

* * *

Thank you for reading!

One Piece and all its characters © Eiichiro Oda

Naruto and all its characters © Masashi Kishimoto

Special Thanks to my beta readers (and sounding boards): Blue Melodie, Inazuma Pocky, & Aria , I know I said I wasn't planning on really developing this further… but my Muse decided to remind me who was the boss and essentially punched me in the nose. This factor, along with my own desire for more (plus my beta's and sounding board's interest), and an epiphany or two changed that. This will continue to be mostly a series of one shots and single scene snapshots. At this point I do not plan to develop a full overall plot (one monster story is enough for now thank you), but I will get to have fun writing these little bits. Essentially I'm getting to have my cake and eat it too. ^.^ On that note, this is a fun side project for me and I will not be holding any sort of regular schedule for updates. If anyone else was or is still interested in taking this concept and developing a full-fledged story based on this starter concept I am still willing to share the idea.

Thanks again!

Edit Note: [04/06/2014] Corrected spelling of Benn Beckmen's name from "Ben" to "Benn"


	3. Interrogation of a Toad

**Interrogation of a Toad**

By Silver Dragonfly

* * *

Blue eyes followed the path of the brush as it left a smooth line of ink in its wake; the hand guiding the brush steady and sure in its movements. The owner of both eyes and hand remained focused as he fed the necessary amounts of chakra through hand, brush, and into the ink as it was laid on the paper. Too much and it would blow up in his face, literally. Too little and all his work would be wasted.

The art of fujinjutsu in many ways was as delicate as the surgeries med-nin often performed, particularly when it came to sealing works that were used by med-nin. Naruto often surprised himself with the skill he seemed to have for fujinjutsu, considering his complete lack when it came to medical ninjutsu (and he had tried to learn at least some medical jutsu until both Sakura and Tsunade told him it was hopeless). So he had turned his focus toward fujinjutsu, a skill that was his by heritage four times over. Both his parents had been known for their sealing abilities, as well as two of his sensei. Regardless of this, the ease he seemed to pick up the art of it still amazed him (despite quite a few explosions in his face and more than one replaced kitchen table).

He smiled as he came to the final stroke on his current project before the familiar feeling of memory and returning chakara from a Kage Bunshin washed through him. Naruto's eyes widened as the seal glowed blue, then white, and then exploded. Ignoring the now scorched tabletop, Naruto's wide blue eyes became hazy as his mind focused on the new memories.

"He found him!" He cheered forgetting completely about the now destroyed seal and damaged table surface. He moved quickly to more open living room space with his fingers flying through the necessary hand signs and quick drop of blood required to activate the summoning.

There was a soft woosh of displaced air as the large orange toad appeared. The toad blinked and scanned his surroundings, recognizing it for Uzumaki Naruto's apartment in Konoha.

"I'm glad you're okay Gamatsukai. Sorry my clone didn't treat you better after so long. I had Gamakichi check the roster for your name regularly to make sure you were okay."

The toad blinked and studied the blonde man standing before him. He was his father's son without a doubt, and it showed even more now than when he had last seen the newest toad-sage. He could see the boy's mother there though as well, and the boy had really gained some height since the last time Gamatsukai had seen him in person. There was something in his gaze though, and Gamatsukai knew then that the last two years had not been easy for either of them.

"It's only to be expected Naruto-san. Kage Bunshin have not been used in such a fashion before. I was just pleased it worked at all after how long it took to find the man."

"Yeah, I was pretty surprised when I got the clone's memories so suddenly. Idiot should have dodged that bottle." The blonde teen shook his head exasperated at the clone's behavior. "Do you need to head back to Mount Myouboku right away, or can I get your full report first?" the blonde then asked.

Gamatsukai blinked in surprise, the boy had grown indeed. Then he grinned. "Your Uncle is a hard man to track down, though his name in that realm is very well known."

Naruto's eyes sparkled at the information, "Tell me everything!"

"Of course, though it will be a somewhat long tale." The toad answered and settled himself more comfortably and watched as the blonde moved into the kitchen space and dug through a cupboard.

"Here you go. Shima-Baa-chan gave these to me during my last visit to Mount Myouboku." Naruto stated as he offered the toad some jerky-like strips.

"Shima-sama's famous bug jerky. That is a treat, thank you." Gamatsukai replied taking a few moments to eat as the blonde settled himself across from him on a cushion. He then began his tale. "I followed the tracking guide you created with Kakashi-san's help to the island region where Uzushiogakure used to stand. That was when things got tricky. The whirlpools that fill the ocean of that region have shifted over the years and I had to make a lot of detours to get around them. Then the tracking seal led to the heart of one whirlpool in particular. I contacted the sea frogs of the area, our cousins, to find out what they knew. I learned that particular whirlpool surrounds a portal."

"A portal?"

"That's right, from what Kaerumaki told me, it seems to function much like the portals we use to travel from Mount Myouboku do, with one exception. Nothing that goes through has ever come back out. The sea frogs seem to think this is largely due to the portal being at the heart of the whirlpool, creating too much of a downward current for anything to come back up through it. Yet that is where the tracking seal was leading, so with the sea frogs' help I went through. They will be pleased to learn of the success of my trip. I am also relieved, however, that you were able to summon me back home."

"Where did it take you?" The teen asked, his expression focused on the story and yet his entire body seemed tense.

"They do not have a name for the realm like we call this one the Elemental Nations, but it was not the same world, of that I am certain."

Naruto grinned, "You have had quite the adventure. Gamakichi is going to be jealous."

At that statement, Gamatsukai frowned. "I would not advise him or any of my larger kin travel to that world as I did. It is a world dominated by the sea and there are many large creatures that live in it. Gamakichi and others of that size and larger would stand out far too easily and attract far too much attention. The people of that world are accustomed to dealing with large aggressive creatures and will not likely wait to determine if they are hostile or not. Also, there is very little in the way of large land masses and the people almost all live on islands or live constantly sailing upon the seas. There is one large continental mass that is very unique in that it surrounds the world in a great circle bisecting the ocean on a north to south axis. They call it the Red Line."

"Is it red?" Naruto asked curious.

Gamatsukai laughed. "Not that I saw, though I did not visit it much. The oceans are also separated into five seas, four of which are normal as far as oceans go and are named North Blue, South Blue, East Blue, and West Blue. The Blues in turn are then bisected by the fifth ocean known as the Grand Line. The Grand Line, like the Red Line, surrounds the world in a great circle, bisecting the Blues into the four quadrants where the Red Line does not. This ocean however is wild in every sense of the word. Those who live and sail the Grand Line are always tempting danger and fate. Weather, navigation, and the creatures that live in the ocean itself, all are completely different from the Blues. It is the wildest section of the Grand Line that your Uncle sails."

"So he really is a pirate, ship and all?" Naruto asked, the grin not leaving his face for a moment.

"He is. That world is in what they call _The Great Pirate Age_, and from what I learned, the term pirate really refers to anyone who sails the seas and refuses the rule of the World Government. Not all that do so are criminals. Your Uncle seems to be one of these, though he is not innocent."

At that last comment Naruto scoffed. "You say that as if anyone living as a shinobi can claim to be different. I've lived through a Great Shinobi War, after that, nothing is simply good or evil."

The toad's expression softened, he had missed much indeed. "Will you send another scroll?" he asked.

Naruto blinked in surprise, "I want to! But… Gamatsukai it took you nearly two years…"

"It will not take so long a second time." He said with a bit of a smirk. "I know who I am looking for now, and I learned a few tricks for traveling in that world. It will still take some time, but I can find him again." the toad explained.

Naruto smiled. "I have a few things I need to finish mastering before I send another Kage scroll. We'll want to be able to make it easier to send them in the future as well. Still can't believe the stupid clone let himself get dispelled so easily. Thanks, Gamatsukai. I think Mom would have wanted to find her little brother if she was alive, and I want a chance to get to know him now that he has been found."

The two sat in silence for several moments before Naruto spoke again. "And his hair! Is his pirate crew really named the Red-haired Pirates?"

The toad chuckled. "Oh it is, and they are known throughout that world as some of the best."

Naruto grinned. "I can't wait."

* * *

Thank you for reading!

One Piece and all its characters © Eiichiro Oda

Naruto and all its characters © Masashi Kishimoto

Special Thanks to my beta readers (and sounding boards): Blue Melodie, Mira Inazuma & Aria Ino.


	4. Second Meetings

**Second Meetings**

_By Silver Dragonfly  
_

* * *

Dracule Mihawk blinked and then narrowed his gaze as he considered what sat in front of him. He glanced around the clearing, noting the various sprawled bodies that hadn't moved in some time. To his immediate right was a mess of vibrant red hair that faint snores drifted out from. He glanced skyward and noted that it was still early in the morning. He then glanced at the various bottles and mugs and frowned. He would have to be more careful about letting the Red-Haired pirate drag him into his parties in the future. Though it had been something of a special occasion he supposed.

Telling the redhead in teasing bits and pieces about his run-in with the boy wearing a certain straw-hat and his first mate back in East Blue had been entertaining. Shanks had shoved a drink in his hand after every detail, laughing boisterously with each tidbit. Well, nearly every tidbit. Shanks had looked very dark for a few moments when he had told him about cutting down the swordsman until he had revealed that he had not actually killed the boy. Really, if Shanks was going to be a mother-hen about that crew he would do best to avoid them in the future.

None of that really mattered now, however, as his amber gaze traveled back to an equally amber gaze staring at him from the clearing edge. The creature did not seem hostile, but it was definitely not native. He wondered if it came from some island of sentient amphibians, dressed as it was and with a large scroll bound on its back. Deciding it was really none of his business; he adjusted his hat and pulled himself to his feet. The large creature glanced at him but its focus remained on the still comatose pirate. Mihawk then kicked an empty bottle to roll up against the mop of red hair.

There was a snort, groan, and then a muttered curse asking if he wanted to die.

"I am leaving and there is a large amphibian staring at you." Mihawk stated dryly.

There was an unintelligible grunt in reply. Mihawk stared at the unmoving redhead, then turned and vacated the clearing. It wasn't his problem.

It was several minutes later that the redhead suddenly sat up straight, eyes wide. "Ehhhhh!"

The said amphibian chuckled in amusement. "You don't handle the after-party well, do you?"

Shanks blinked several times and then groaned but a smirk crossed his lips as he settled back into a more comfortable position. "So he sent you back after all. I had wondered if you would really be able to find us again."

The toad smirked, "You are one of the more challenging individuals to track down, but not impossible. It was actually much easier this time."

Shanks chuckled lowly then groaned as the morning sun filtered into the clearing. It was at moments like this that he really missed the hat. "Oi Benn, you awake?" He then called out.

There was a shift of movement as the man in question looked up towards his captain. "Do you have to ask?"

Shanks grinned. "I think we'll set sail with this afternoon's tide. We'll have to restock our supplies sooner than anticipated." which meant that their back-to-back parties had drained the alcohol supply much faster than the captain was now comfortable with.

Benn Beckman only chuckled and then rose to his feet, nudging several unmoving bodies around him in the process. There was a chorus of moans and groans as the crew was prodded into activity and before long there was no one left in the clearing save for the Red-haired Captain and the toad.

"Gamatsukai was it?" Shanks then asked as he began nursing the mug of coffee one of his crew had provided him before heading off to other duties.

"That's correct. It is kind of you to remember when we were not properly introduced." The toad replied.

Shanks smiled, "I have a question for you before you start pulling out those scrolls of yours."

The toad was not really surprised by this turn of events, "I shall answer if I can."

Shanks face then took a very serious tone and a shadow seemed to pass across his eyes. "That island surrounded by whirlpools, does it exist?"

Whatever questions the toad had been expecting from the eccentric red-haired man, this had not been one of them. However it was a simple and easy question to answer. "The island of Uzu does in fact exist, though none now call it home."

The serious air suddenly dissipated from around the red-haired man and he seemed to cheer up considerably. "It does exist. That is good to hear." Shanks replied though it was obvious his mind had drifted.

Gamatsukai did not reply but instead watched the redheaded pirate captain. It seemed the redhead remembered something of his ancestry after all.

* * *

Gamatsukai found himself being a silent observer as the Red-Haired pirates set about their tasks and preparing the ship to sail. He watched as Shanks strolled among his men as they worked, offering comments here and there but as a whole letting the crew do their work without interference. He was a little surprised that the Red-haired man had not left his men to work and asked for the scroll he had known Gamatsukai carried for him. In fact it wasn't until later that evening that Gamatsukai, now a welcomed guest aboard the Red Force, found himself sitting at a low table with the Captain once more.

"Well then Gamatsukai-san, shall we see what's in this scroll of yours?" Shanks asked with an easy smile. However, no sooner had the toad laid it on the table before them then another man's hand covered it and kept Shanks from picking it up.

"A few questions first if you please. My Captain is a bit absent-minded after all." Benn Beckman, the Red-haired's first mate interrupted.

Gamatsukai chuckled. "It is good to see Shanks-san has such people with him. It has often taken several more level heads to try and keep Naruto out of mischief as well, with limited success." Shanks broke into loud laughter at this and Benn arched an eyebrow and then grimaced at the thought of a second younger Shanks.

"If you could, Gamatsukai-san, explain more about this Kage Bunshin and why it was that both it and you disappeared so suddenly during our last meeting." Benn then asked.

"Good questions, as we would like to avoid a sudden repeat of that event." Gamatsukai replied. "From what I understand so far of this world, no one uses chakara so I will begin with that."

Shanks sat up suddenly at the word. "That word!"

The toad smiled, "I had hoped you might recognize it. Chakra, in the world we call the Elemental Nations, is the combination of spiritual and physical energy which is then used in various ways. The ways it is used vary from enhancing physical ability, the senses, healing techniques, illusionary techniques, and lastly ninja techniques. The Kage Bunshin and the cause for my own disappearance both fall into this last grouping. In contrast there is no such thing as Devil Fruits in our world, or what I believe you call Haki, though a shinobi's killing intent may be like it on some level as it is a force of will."

Benn frowned at that final statement. "How common is this killing intent?"

"All shinobi have it to at least some degree," Gamatsukai answered easily. "However, it is not likely to affect an experienced fighter unless you are facing someone of particular strength. Even among the most skilled shinobi, there are few who can truly affect people by their presence alone."

"Now, as for the Kage Bunshin" Gamatsukai continued, "As Naruto explained briefly, it is a solid copy of himself. The ability is unique in that unlike its much more common variation, the Bunshin, the Kage Bunshin splits the user's chakara evenly between it and the created clone creating a solid copy instead of just an illusionary one. The Kage Bunshin can then carry out tasks just as the original would, with the only weakness being that it only takes one solid hit to dispel the clone. Once dispelled, any unused chakra and memories the clone has gained return to the original. I can tell you, Naruto was not impressed with his clone's failure at dodging that bottle that dispelled it."

Shanks laughed loudly and even Benn found himself smirking. Being mad at a copy of oneself for being hit in the head with a stray bottle was rather silly.

"You are not one of these Kage Bunshin, and yet you vanished in a similar manner?" Benn then asked once his captain had settled down once more.

"That is correct." Gamatsukai responded. "The toad clan of Mount Myouboku is one of many that have developed a contract with individual Shinobi. This contract grants the shinobi the privilege to call on members of our clan to fight with them in their battles. Naruto is currently the only individual that has such a contract with the toad clan. When he received the clone's memories, he summoned me, which caused me to vanish from this world as you put it. There is of course a lot more to it on a more detailed level, but that is the basics."

The two men glanced at each other but seemed to come to some silent agreement before Benn spoke once more. "One more question, why seek Shanks out now?"

Gamatsukai sighed. This was the question he hadn't wanted to be asked. "That would be best answered by Naruto."

Been nodded, as if he had suspected as much and then slid the still waiting scroll over to Shanks. The Red-haired Captain picked it up and then studied it, noticing several differences in the marks on this one from the previous.

"One other thing I should probably mention…" Gamatsukai began as Shanks studied the scroll. "The previous Kage Bunshin was in storage for nearly two years; this one is much more current. Naruto is seventeen; the previous clone was of his fifteen-year-old self."

Shanks simply shrugged and then nicked his finger on a knife hidden under his cloak and then swiped the blood that welled across the ink markings. Just as before the blood seemed to be absorbed and the markings began to grow blue. There was a poof of smoke and then a muttered curse and impact of flesh on flesh. In an instant Benn was on his feet his eyes staring intently at the place Shanks had been sitting waiting for the wisps of displaced and hazy air to fade.

"Ah sorry about that, Gamatsukai should have had you set the scroll down. Nice to meet you again!" a cheerful voice greeted and moments later the haze faded showing a blonde-haired young man in the progress of disentangling himself from Shanks who had been knocked on his back by the sudden weight.

Shanks suddenly laughed. "You have grown kid! Gamatsukai said you were a couple years older, seems you finally hit your growth spurt?"

The blonde chuckled with him, "Yeah, you could say that." The blonde then looked around until he spotted the familiar form of Gamatsukai. "Gamatsukai, how long this time?"

The toad grinned. "Three months, Naruto-san. I did tell you it wouldn't take nearly as long this time."

"Good job, Tsukai. " The blonde replied. "So this is your ship?" He asked in curiosity as his blue eyes scanned their surroundings his eyes widening as he spotted the endless blue ocean surrounding them. "Wow, I've never seen so much water…"

Shanks grinned widely, "Welcome to the Red Force, kid. You can't tell me the sea is not so large back home?"

Naruto turned to face Shanks once more and chuckled while scratching the back of his head. "It is, I just haven't seen much of it myself. The few times I've been on ships they remained in sight of the coast more or less."

Shanks accepted the answer. "So tell us, Naruto, right? Just why did you decide to seek me out? After all, it's been over twenty years since I've heard anyone use the name Uzumaki."

Naruto sat down at the low table; his eyes still alight with excitement, but settling into the more serious discussion. "Family is important. Blood or adopted doesn't matter. When I found the lineage scroll in Mom's things and it showed that her younger brother could still be living, I had to at least try to find you. Wasn't expecting you to be in a whole other world though! That is probably why Mom never found you herself."

Shanks blinked. Then blinked again his mouth dropping open slightly as he tried to comprehend just what it was the boy was saying. "Mom's younger brother…" he finally whispered his eyes wide.

Benn looked from the blonde to the red-haired man and back again as he sat down once more slowly. He could see similarities… but to imagine Shanks having an older sister…

Shanks frowned as he considered the revelation and the chords it struck within him. A flash of red hair and a teasing tone. Kushina-neesan. She had been crying when she left that day. No one had been able to explain why. He had wanted to go with her.

"You would have been pretty young when she moved to Konoha from what I've been told." Naruto said softly. "So… I can call you Shanks-oji, right?" he then chimed in with another grin.

Shanks blinked and looked dumbfounded at the boy.

Benn began chuckling as he pulled out a cigarette. "So, does this mean we can expect a visit from Shanks big sister in the future, then?"

At this Naruto slumped and didn't answer immediately, the light hearted tone of their conversation immediately fading.

Shanks sighed then asked gently. "How long has she been gone?"

"She and Dad both died the day I was born. I never got to know them." Naruto answered softly.

Nothing more was said for several minutes and then Shanks leaned back and looked skyward. He would never see Kushina again. In some ways this sudden recollection of long last family was incredibly cruel. To have such hope dangled and then pulled away again. But then he looked at the blonde-haired youth sitting before him again. The kid had seen hell. He hid it well, but Shanks could see it there: In the quiet tension in shoulders and back, the way he was almost too excited. "I'm sorry." He said softly, studying the blonde who sat slumped looking downward. "You had living family…"

Naruto looked up surprised. "It's not your fault! They died protecting me and the village… besides I wasn't completely alone. The old man Hokage looked after me when he could and well… while no kid wishes to grow up alone, I wouldn't have met all the people I care for if I hadn't grown up as I did."

Shanks nodded, accepting the response; glad the kid didn't hold it against him. Even if there was no way he could have known about him. Still, seemed the kid had grown up pretty well despite the fact it was obvious he had seen a lot of hardship.

Gamatsukai decided it was time for a subject change. "Naruto-san, do not forget to ask about the seal array."

"Right! Shanks-oji, I need a secure space to set up a permanent seal marker. Then I can send scrolls without making Gamatsukai travel all over looking for you again. That and I hope to visit in person someday when I get a certain skill mastered." Naruto had all but bounced as he spoke, but then he froze in place, "That is… if you will let me?"

Shanks glanced at his first mate and then chuckled at the stunned look on his First Mate's face then spoke. "Of course I would like to have you visit, kid. Besides, my crew needs someone new to help keep them on their toes! Just look at old Benn here all stiff and in shock."

Benn ignored the Red-haired man and simply continued to smoke his cigarette, flicking the ashes at his captain. "Captain, of course, refers to the extra work he expects me to do while he slacks off."

"See what I mean?" The Redhead whined.

Naruto glanced between the two and found himself grinning at their behavior. It reminded him of home.

"So how about we get the kid introduced to the crew, Benn, since he's going to be a regular visitor and all?"

"Since Captain has neglected such pleasantries," The older man ignored his Captain's indignant squawk, "It is good to meet you Uzumaki Naruto. I am Benn Beckman, First Mate of the Red-Haired pirates. Your dear old Oji, is of course our Captain and one of the Yonko here on the sea we know as the New World. Has your friend Gamatsukai explained the seas here to you?" Benn then asked.

Naruto couldn't help but feel his grin spread. "He has, it's a pretty crazy place I hear."

Shanks laughed at that. "Stick around, kid, and I'm sure you'll see soon enough."

Naruto's grin softened into a smile. "I hope to."

* * *

Thank you for reading!

One Piece and all its characters © Eiichiro Oda

Naruto and all its characters © Masashi Kishimoto

Special Thanks to my beta readers (and sounding boards): Blue Melodie, Mira Inazuma & Aria Ino.

This is the last of the initial planned out scenes I had in mind, so any further updates may come with much more irregularity. All depends on the whims of my Muse.

Thanks again!


	5. Why a Pirate?

**Why a pirate?**

_By Silver Dragonfly_

* * *

"So, kiddo, what do you think of the Red Force?" Shanks asked as he approached the blonde-haired teen sitting at the ship's railing with his feet dangling over the edge of the ship.

"It's awesome Shanks-oji! I've never seen a ship like it." The youth replied turning to face him with a huge grin.

"Ah, she is one of a kind and she has seen us through quite a few adventures." Shanks replied as he settled down to sit next to his blonde nephew.

"And what do you think of the crew?"

The blonde laughed at this, "They are a crazy bunch that's for sure, but…"

"But?" Shanks inquired raising an eyebrow.

Naruto's smile softened, "They would go through hell for you if you asked it of them. I can tell."

Shanks found himself surprised by the statement, then chuckled. "Well to be fair, I've dragged them through a few places that might just be considered hell. Loyalty to your crewmates is important living on the sea, particularly this sea. There is no room for second guessing and doubts." He trailed off for a few moments. "Besides, the crew also knows I would bring hell with me to anyone who dared to hurt a friend of mine."

Naruto grinned an interesting twinkle in his blue gaze. "A long time ago, someone special once told me that true strength comes from protecting what is precious to you. I will never not fight to protect those precious to me. That's a promise! And I never go back on my word! That is my nindo."

Shanks met his grin with one of his own and then patted his nephew on the back. "A good rule to live by."

Naruto turned back to study the sea around them and was quiet for several moments before speaking again. "Hey Shanks-oji, why become a pirate?"

Shanks considered the question for several minutes, "Are you asking in general why people choose to become pirates or why I personally did?" he asked, curious as to what exactly was on his nephew's mind.

The blonde hummed in thought for a moment before speaking. "Both I guess."

Shanks nodded. "Well, for some, it is because they are really no better than bandits that live on the sea rather than land. They prey on those weaker than them and live for their own pleasures. However, very few such pirate crews make it to the Grand Line. They don't have the ambition for it."

Naruto wrinkled his nose. "I've never understood why people choose to live like that."

"I agree. There are some however, that are forced into it by matter of circumstance. If the World Government declares you its enemy, piracy and the open sea is the only freedom that can be found. There are many such stories amongst pirates that have these origins."

"You mean that if they didn't chose piracy they'd either be in dead or in prison." Naruto stated frowning.

"Or worse." Shanks stated with a serious tone, "The Celestial Dragons endorse slavery and I do not know of any fate worse for those whose greatest desire is the freedom of the sea."

"Slavery? How? I mean… even the worst of Elemental nations did not have outright slavery."

"It is a symptom of the corruption of the World Government and it is that corruption that has in turn led to Great age of Pirates. Those that take up the pirate flag are all in their own way revolting against the World Government, whether that is their true intention or not. "

"World Government … do they really control this entire world?" Naruto asked.

Shanks chuckled. "They like to think they do. Some areas are more under their control than others. This sea, the one called the New World, is the largest region mostly free of their rule. The New World is really under pirate control, though the officials would like to deny that fact. Four Pirate Emperors, or Yonko, currently control the balance of power in the New World."

Naruto chuckled at that. "Kind of sounds like the Five major Shinobi villages keeping balance before the Fourth War in the Elemental Nations."

Shanks shrugged, not having had the chance to learn much of the Elemental Nations from the blonde as of yet. "Back to your original question though. For most who do not fall into either of the other groups it is the sea itself and the promise of adventure and the achievement of dreams that lead them to take up the title of pirate. These types also usually don't quite get along with the World Government. My late Captain was one of these."

"Is that why you became a pirate?" Naruto asked excitedly.

Shanks laughed at his enthusiasm. "You could say that. Captain Roger found me living off the streets on the island I first washed up on. I was getting into all sorts of trouble back then, but more than anything, I wanted to prove that the island I remembered existed. Captain Roger gave me the chance to set sail to find it. Can you figure out what island I was looking for?"

Naruto frowned but then considered. "You were looking for home? For Uzu?"

Shanks nodded. "I found my home here on the sea in my search, but I had always hoped I might still find it. I know now why I never did thanks to you."

Naruto grinned, and then turned to face Shanks, fully pulling his legs up and tucking them up on the deck cross-legged in front of him as he leaned forward.

"Would you still like to see it Shanks-oji!? I've never gone there, but if I can get you into the Elemental Nations we could go together."

Shanks stared in shock. "Could that even be possible…" he whispered. From all that he had heard so far from both the toad Gamatsukai and his nephew's clones the journey was one way. The use of summoning jutsu was the only reason why the toad had been able to return home at all. There would be no reliable way to summon Shanks back to this world if it was managed. He had no desire to risk a trip through the whirlpool and portal again as the messenger toad had.

Naruto grinned. "Boss has been working hard on perfecting a jutsu that should allow him to cross between the worlds as long as the proper anchors exist in both places. Once he's got it mastered, he should be able to take you back and forth with him."

Shanks shook his head in amusement. There was something about the next generation and making the impossible seem possible. First Luffy and now his own nephew dreaming and making the impossible happen. "I will not abandon my crew; this is now my home after all. Finding the freedom of the sea is a dream on its own after all, but I would like to visit that place if I could be sure of coming back." Shanks finally answered after a few moments, a small smile on his lips.

Naruto nodded with enthusiasm. "Of course, Boss has a ways to go before he's ready to try a jump across yet himself. He can always have the toads summon him back if he has to as well."

"The toads can summon the real you?" Shanks asked surprised.

"Yeah, though they don't do it very often, and only Shima-Baa-chan and Fukusaku-jiji can do it. It's usually just for training at their home mountain, or if the elder toad needs to see us. Shima-Baa-chan always tries to feed us her home cooking when we visit, bugs… yuck, so we try to keep such visits short."

Shanks couldn't help but laugh at his statement and the ridiculousness of it.

"So you became a pirate to find a way home?" Naruto then asked, bringing their conversation back around again.

Shanks shook his head, still amused about the bug meals. "No, not really, I set out to sea in search of home and when I found it I dreamed of never losing the freedom I had found with it."

Naruto smiled and turned to face the ocean once more "Sounds nice."

Shanks grinned, "You're unofficially part of the crew now, Naruto. As long as I sail the seas, you will have a home with me, if you need it."

Wide blue eyes turned to him in surprise and Shanks suddenly worried he had said something wrong as he noticed water form along the boy's lower lashes. "Oi, I didn't mean to..."

The blonde boy shook his head quickly. "Thank you. I... no one has ever offered to share their home with me before."

Shanks expression softened once more and he reached out and pulled Naruto against him. "No problem kid."

* * *

Thank you for reading!

One Piece and all its characters © Eiichiro Oda

Naruto and all its characters © Masashi Kishimoto

Special Thanks to my beta readers (and sounding boards): Blue Melodie, Inazuma Pocky, & Aria Ino.


	6. Uzumaki Luck

**Uzumaki Luck**

_By Silver Dragonfly_

* * *

There was a soft whoosh of displaced air and then a muffled cheer from behind a closed storage room hatch. Moments later the hatch opened and a blonde head with blue eyes peeked out, studying his surroundings. The test was a success. He could now send clones across to the other world without first sealing them into a scroll. He soon exited the storage room and wandered through the quiet halls, noticing that the Ship didn't seem to be moving that much.

"Huh, wonder if they are in a port or anchored at an island." The blonde mumbled to himself before quickly heading up and onto the very empty deck. "Anyone on board?!" He called out.

"Ah, Naruto! Captain and the crew are in town." A voice of one of the crew called out from the crow's nest above.

"You got stuck with watch, Rockstar?" Naruto called back with a grin.

The pirate only shrugged with a grin and waved. "Find the nosiest place in town and you'll probably find Captain."

Naruto waved and then quickly slipped off the ship and onto the pier it had been moored against. The town seemed quiet and unconcerned with the pirate ship tied up at their docks. This must be one of the islands under the Red-Haired pirate's protection. He strolled into town, eyes bright as he took in his surroundings. He had visited a few islands and towns before with the crew as they resupplied or spent a few days of shore leave. However, this was the first time he'd gotten to visit without Shank's knowing he was coming ahead of time. He couldn't wait to surprise him and the others.

He waved and smiled at people as he traveled further into town keeping out an eye for any of the crew or sounds of the crew already in full party swing. It was at that moment he spotted a couple men in white uniforms with blue trim who were nervously peeking over a hedge at what appeared to be a bar across the lane. Naruto crept up beside them and remained quiet for several minutes as he listened to their nervous whispers.

"We should report this to the Commander."

"Report what? They're just drinking in a bar!"

"But they are off guard."

"They aren't attacking the town; this is part of Red-Haired's territory."

Naruto decided to interrupt before the conversation went in another circle. "What you guys watching? Is something happening at the bar?"

"Shhh. We don't want to draw their attention!" One of the two responded without turning to glance his way.

"Whose attention?" Naruto asked, amused.

"The Red-Haired pirates!" The other one hissed back finally glancing at the blonde crouched beside them.

Naruto gave a big grin. "So this is where they are! Thanks I've been looking for Shanks-oji. You guys have fun!" he stated before leaving them spluttering and heading into the bar and calling out a greeting. "Shanks-oji! You starting a party without me!?"

The two men in white and blue stared with wide eyes as the blonde teen vanished into the bar where sounds of cheering and called out greetings echoed.

"Did that guy say what I think he said?" one whispered.

"Yeah… he said uncle all right. Maybe we should make that report after all."

* * *

Benn Beckman watched in amusement as yet another member of the crew cursed, tossed his cards down and then slunk away from the table with a growled statement about the kid being a card shark. There were only two or three crew members left at the poker table where the blonde nephew of his captain had set up and began playing cards with the crew. The crew, at first had been thrilled, thinking him an easy target and that if they couldn't beat the Captain, his nephew was the next best thing. Benn had suspected the game would end with the crew bemoaning the boy's luck.

He had watched his Captain fleece many a man both in and out of the crew over the years. Had watched his Captain be accused of cheating (this usually ended in a rather large bar fight) and be cheated on, only to still fleece those trying to cheat him. No, when it came to gambling the Captain's luck was uncanny. This had in turn led to a ship-wide ban for any gambling games with the Captain. Shanks hadn't minded much, only laughed and demanded more booze in exchange. It seemed though, that the mysterious luck was genetic, and the crew had apparently not put two and two together. They'd probably figure it out once they realized the blue-eyed blonde had fleeced all of them with a grin.

It was at that moment that Yasopp settled on the stool next to him with a groan. "The kid is killing us, Benn."

Benn chuckled around his cigarette. "He is the Captain's nephew." Was his only response and then waited for the reaction.

Yasopp glanced at him out of the corner of his eye then back to the blonde and frowned. Then his eyes widened and he let out a loud curse. "Why didn't you warn me!" he then demanded of the First mate.

"It is not my duty to protect you from your own stupidity." Benn replied dryly but his lips curved into a smirk.

Yasopp groaned again and then a speculative look crossed his face. "Which of the two would win against each other?" He then asked.

Benn arched an eyebrow and considered before answering slowly. "The kid, I think."

"What about the kid?" Shanks asked in a drawl as he came up on Benn's other side and threw his arm over his first mate's shoulder.

"Your nephew has nearly finished fleecing the crew, Captain." Benn replied.

Shanks blinked then guffawed loudly and started ribbing the fleeced crew members.

It was several hours later, with the majority of the crew passed out throughout the bar, that Shanks stared unbelievingly at the table before him. Across from him, his blonde nephew grinned like a fox who had just caught a fat rabbit as he collected the pot and began tucking his winnings away into a scroll.

They had played poker. The kid had trumped him every hand by the slimmest of margins. A straight flush with one card higher than his own, two pairs with Queens and Tens beat by two pairs of Kings and Jacks. It was uncanny. They had switched to blackjack. The kid NEVER busted. They had tried dice. Even dice Shanks had known were rigged still fell in the kids favor. He had suspected some ninjutsu foolery but the kid hadn't cheated… or at the very least could not be caught at it.

Benn was the only other one still awake and he only chuckled quietly. "Well Captain, seems we have a new good luck charm on the crew."

Shanks groaned and his head dropped to the table as he seemed to whimper and moan.

Naruto looked from Shanks to Benn and back again. "Is he going to be all right?" He asked Benn, a bit worried.

"Don't worry kid. Your uncle just has a flare for the dramatic."

A fresh wail pierced the air and the crew around them all groaned in response but Benn only chuckled and Naruto, having seen such antics before with his old sensei, grinned. "Don't worry Shanks-oji. I won't steal all your money all the time; just every other visit or so."

The red haired man sighed and sat up. "Well if that's all, then there is nothing to worry about. You'll have to pay the bar tab now though, Naruto; no one else has any money left."

"What!?"

The Red-haired captain laughed loudly.

* * *

Thank you for reading!

One Piece and all its characters © Eiichiro Oda

Naruto and all its characters © Masashi Kishimoto

Special Thanks to my beta readers (and sounding boards): Blue Melodie, Inazuma Pocky, & Aria Ino.


End file.
